A Dream Kiss
by readingfreak101
Summary: Kris, Matt, Dani and Junior all go out on one of the Davis' boats. Dani brings up her dream kiss which starts an interesting disscussion. While Kris and Junior are out on the two person raft how much can happen? Will they ever get their dream kiss? onesho


**Okay this just came to me while I was on my best friends boat and most of this stuff can happen, and has happened to me or my friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I walked down the dock, following Matt towards the boat. "How many times have you been on this thing?" I asked looking around. Motor boats, sail boats, rafts, canoes, kayaks.

"Quite a few," He said. "It's just right up here." He stopped in front of a large motor boat and set the bags down. I did the same and put on the life vest he threw at me.

"You don't have to put that on now you know," Junior said walking out of the hooded area. I hadn't seen him behind there so I let out a little squeak. "Welcome," he continued.

"thanks for inviting me," I said. The only reason I was really here was because Matt begged me to go with him. I used Dani as an excuse but he said if she did anything she could he thrown off the boat, which I wasn't going to miss.

"If it were up to me you wouldn't be here," Dani said coming up from behind us.

"Hi Dani," I said looking down at my feet.

"Don't listen to her," Junior said. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." I grabbed my bag and hesitantly jumped onto the boat. "Okay so here we have the front, and then the middle, and then the back.

"Nice tour dude," Matt said jumping in and putting all of the bags under the seats. "So you got everything set up?" Junior nodded.

"Let's go," Dani said. "Don't go too fast, I don't want to get sun block everywhere. Kris have you ever thought about the perfect kiss?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "You mean like a dream kiss?" She nodded. "Kind of, but I never really gave it much thought. I didn't think it was important. I thought it would happen and then I would know."

"That's smart," Dani said. "Junior! I said not too fast! Now I've got sun block everywhere!"

"Your fault, not mine," Junior said. "I don't get it, why do girls need a perfect kiss? A kiss is a kiss."

"But you feel something different when it's with a special person," I said. "I wouldn't really know but that's what I always thought."

"She's right. Now Junior, let me drive and you put on sun block. Dad's gonna blame me if you come back with a red face."

"Do you need some Kris?" Matt asked.

"I've got some," I said pulling it out and showing it to him. Junior started the boat and started to back out of the space. "I'm not an expert but shouldn't we not be tied to the dock?" I pointed to the two ropes on each side of the boat tied onto poles at the dock.

"Right," He said pulling back in and running over to one side and untieing it from the side. I leaned over and started on the other one throwing it onto the wood and showing them.

"See Dani, it's okay to actually help," Matt said. We all let out a laugh as she scowled. "How'd you know what to do?"

"My mom dated a guy with a boat. When I was younger we went out once and then he was gone the next week."

"Was it fun?" Dani asked. I must have looked shocked that she was actually taking an interest because right after she added, "I just want to know."

"Well they had the driver pull me around in a one person raft the whole time while they made out," I said. "But the raft part was fun."

"Well we're going to have major fun today. We have a two person raft and a knee board all ready to go," Junior said. "Who's going on the raft first?"

"Kris you want to go with me?" Matt asked. I stood up and nodded pulling up my hair. "Just be careful Junior, and don't crash us into anything."

"What?" I asked.

"don't worry, I've gotten better at driving this thing," He said. I climbed in and took the two handles into my hands. "Ready?" We nodded and watched him and he started the boat.

Suddenly we were being jerked back and forth over the wake. Bouncing up and down trying not to fall off. Matt and I were yelling and laughing, talking to each other. After about five minutes Junior found another boat and decided to go straight over their waves making Matt fall off.

"Matt are you okay," I yelled sitting up on my knees. He spit some water out of his mouth and gave me a thumbs up.

"Stay on there," Dani called. I nodded at her and sat back down just relaxing and being pulled. "Matt we're coming around! Who's going next?" Matt grabbed the rope and started swimming towards the boat

"I'm going!" Junior said stopping the boat and pulling me in.

"Dani, why don't you go?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to wait a little before I get in that water," She said looking over the side of the boat. "I guess it's Kris and Junior then."

I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. Junior grabbed the rope and started pulling me in and putting down the ladder for Matt to climb back in. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, it's a lot funer knowing that you're just out here to have fun. How good of a driver is Matt," I asked.

"Pretty good, but ever since I flipped him over the back of this thing he's been out to get me, so you may want to hold on," He said. I looked over at him and smiled. "What's that smile abut?"

"What smile," I asked looking down. "I-I I just never thought that I would be out here with you nd your sister. Matt's told me all about it though."

"Why's that?"

"Because she hates me," I said.

"I'll get back to that." As Matt started the boat again Junior moved up to the very front putting his legs in the water. "Kris, come up here."

"Why?"

"Just come," He said pulling me up next to him. All of the sudden we were sinking into the water along with the raft. "Isn't this fun?" I started pushing my way back up sitting on the back edge, which balanced it out.

"Nice!" Matt yelled. "Kris' you'll have to help him up." I leaned over and grabbed him hand pulling him up. He tried jumping out of the water but with the life jacket it was kind of hard. He got a hold of the middle handle which helped. I pulled some more and finally he got back on.

"Is it always that hard?" I asked.

"to get on? Yeah. How'd you like it?"

"It was really funny seeing you fall off," I said smiling at him. I may actually be starting to warm up to him.

"I noticed that you didn't ask if I was alright when I fell off. I kind of feel excluded. Do you like Matt better or something? Is there something going on there?" He nudged my side.

"No, but yeah I've gotta say I do like Matt better. Unless he throws me off." Junior laughed.

"Hold on," Dani yelled. "I've told him to go the fastest possible!"

"I told you your sister hates me," I said right before we were jerked around.

"No she-eh- water in my mouth. She doesn't, she's just mad at me." He said the last part with clenched teeth so he wouldn't swallow any more water.

"Can we tell them to go a certain direction?" Junior nodded and showed me all the signals which I think got Matt a little confused cause he wasn't doing anything but swerving. I signaled for Matt to turn on the side that would make Junior fall off but instead he went the opposite.

"Nice try," Junior yelled. I was bouncing up and down over and over again. "You look really funny."

"Shut up!" Before I knew it I had bounced up almost completely on my feet and landed hard.

"Ow," I heard Junior say. That's when I realized I was sitting on him, and Matt had stopped the boat.

"Did I land on you," I asked stunned. He nodded. "Are you saying I'm fat?" He shook his head no. I looked at his face and almost laughed

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes actually I am." He didn't have anything to say and neither did I. We just sat there looking at each other. Slowly I started moving in…and so did he.

I think our lips touched for a thousandth of a second before Matt started yelling at us. But I felt something, something strong.

"Come on, get out you guys, that was a nice jump Kris," he said. That's when I noticed we were back at the boat. I climbed on and grabbed my towel.

"Dani are you getting on," I asked. She nodded and took off her cover up. "Have fun."

"Thanks," She said. She and Matt got on and Juniot showed me what to do to get them off right. Once they were going Junior and I just sat there, him driving and me just watching them.

"So, that was a kiss," Junior yelled over the motor.

"Yes it was," I said just so he hear me.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What'd you think. Was it your dream kiss?" I let out giggle at his ego. "Is that a yes?"

"No," I said.

"No?"

"No." I stood up and walked up beside him. I had no idea what I was doing but it felt right. I took his hand and stopped the boat ignoring Matt and Dani's complaining. "But this is." I turned his head around and leaned down for my dream kiss. It was everything I could wish for a probably more.

"That is officially my favorite moment in my life from now on," He said pulling me back down. I smiled and kissed him right back.

**

* * *

**

I've been writing this for a long time and just finished. Please review.

**Amanda!**


End file.
